


运动会

by ft707



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ft707/pseuds/ft707
Kudos: 5





	运动会

操场上尖叫欢呼声不断，洋溢青春的热闹气氛到了教室外就被强行止住，仅仅是隔着片玻璃，里头却充满暧昧，像是与外界画出了条线般。  
“很厉害嘛，康涩琪，还是你想要我像那些学妹一样叫你康、学、姐?”  
身上的白色运动衣因为汗水的浸湿，让里面的内衣若隐若现，不过这些都不重要，因为不管是看的见或看不见，都会被眼前这个吃着闷醋的裴柱现扒个精光，康涩琪露出了精致的锁骨和大片雪白肌肤，似乎是因为突然接触到寒气，圆润的肩头轻轻颤了颤，修长的手指赶紧拂上胸前，羞耻感一瞬间尤然而生。  
“欧腻….你不要生气了嘛，而且…好冷，我们回去再说嘛”  
康涩琪坐在窗台边的矮柜上，双腿间的位置站的就是裴柱现，正不容拒绝的在那档著对方挣扎，同时又期待能玩到不一样的姿势。  
见裴柱现依旧不动，康涩琪抿抿唇，想再找几句话来劝说，却不料一只手忽然摸上腹部，轻柔的细品著康涩琪维持多年的腹肌，冰凉的指尖仿佛在描绘她身体线条般胡乱移动，看来是不会如她所愿的坚持要做了。  
“不然….用摸的就好?”  
忍著严寒，康涩琪将双手放开，裸露的上半身直接展现在裴柱现面前，一副任她摸的模样，双眸紧闭，睫毛一颤一颤的，耳垂都红的能滴血。  
“那么回去要听我的话…..”  
见对方点头答应，裴柱现嘴边的笑意更浓，手掌揉捏的力道加重，明明指尖是那样的冰冷，相贴之处却如同灼烧般，几乎要将康涩琪的皮肤给灼伤了。  
抚摸的方式不带色情，但却缓慢无比，仿佛是努力再用手记住一切的触感，使之后摩挲时还能回忆出这时的感觉。  
掌心来到心脏处，鼓动着的心跳声不断往热度根源挨近，几乎是要窜入那之中尽情跳动，展现自己的情意给心上人阅尽。  
康涩琪盯着裴柱现的眼睛，清澈的如一面明镜，反射出来的全是自己，不管是羞红的面庞，微噘的唇瓣，瘦弱的身躯…..。  
掌心一滑，两人的距离瞬间缩短，柔软与柔软相贴，跳动的热情纠缠再一起，早已分不清那狂热的歌声究竟是发自於谁，又是谁更高亢，也似乎不分上下。  
闭上双眼，裴柱现紧抱康涩琪，双手贪婪的游移在光滑的背脊上，但若单单只是这样的话，依然还是不够的，就算看是摸遍了全身，仍有更深处尚未染上自己的气息，烙上自己的印记。  
不知过了多久，窗外的哨声吹的是休息的讯息，陆续已有雀跃的步伐踩在走廊了，两人才稍微分开些。  
穿好衣服，将皱褶给抚平后，康涩琪才正要拉开门，一股异样从臀部传来，转头一看，才发现原来是裴柱现的手，此刻正不安分的搓揉臀肉，还没伸手打掉，对方就先撤开了，然后缓缓听到后方传来一声。  
“回家有你好受的。”


End file.
